You and Me
by DeathMeetsLife
Summary: And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you. One-shot collection, HiruMamo. Post-series.
1. Good Morning

**Disclaimer: Nope. Despite my crying and moaning, **_**Eyeshield 21 **_**still doesn't belong to me. Please excuse me while I lock myself in my room for the next week mourning this fact. **

**A/N: I am sorely disappointed in the lack of HiruMamo fanfiction. Seriously, guys? The writers aren't even subtle about their relationship! Thus: my solution. One-shot collection, loosely related. I may feel to urge to write an AU or two, but we'll see how that goes. **

**Dedicated to: My roommates, Pili and Caroline, for being so strange and so great. Seriously, you guys have made college great for me.**

**Enjoy!**

**You and Me**

**Chapter 1**

**Good Morning**

Hiruma awoke to the distinct sensation of happy tiredness. Despite the heaviness of his limbs, the dull, throbbing ache of his muscles, his protesting back and the late-morning sun glaring into his eyes, he felt content. He groggily reasoned that it was not a new feeling; in fact, he had awoken much the same way for the past several months. Either way, however, he enjoyed it.

The blonde glanced down to the figure on his chest. Her soft breaths ghosted over his skin, and her legs tangled not uncomfortably with his own. He briefly noted how long her hair was; after all, she had no reason to cut it. Hiruma wondered if she knew he liked it better that way. She probably did – she had an uncanny ability to understand his silent musings.

She stirred.

He closed his eyes.

He could feel her awake and the fingers that breezed over his angular cheekbone. He could feel her gently attempt to unravel herself from him, and, after several tries, succeeded. He could feel the light kiss she pressed to his lips.

Her footsteps retreated from the room amid the wispy rustle of clothing. After allowing her a proper head start, he, too, left the bed, pulling on a pair of cotton pajama pants as he went. He leaned in the doorway, watching as the woman, clad only in his high school football jersey, began to shift through the mountains of documents and videotapes on the living room coffee table.

He grinned. "Kekeke, fucking girlfriend hasn't even made coffee, yet? Falling down on her job, isn't she?"

She gave him an amused look. "You know that's not my name, Yoichi-kun."

His grin widened. "Fucking manager."

"Nope," she stood from her seat, walking over to the devil, "still wrong."

"Kekeke," his voice deepened as she looped her arms around his neck. "Fucking Mamori."

"That's better," she smiled, reaching up to press her lips against his. She pulled back shortly. "Your reward," Mamori smirked teasingly. "I'll start breakfast in a second."

As she turned to enter the kitchen, Hiruma spun her to face him again, a devilish grin stretching across his lips. His arms looped tightly around her waist as he leaned closer to whisper in her ear. "I'm hungry for something a little different right now… fucking Mamori."

And, as the sun peeked through the blinds, it could see that it was a good morning.

* * *

**Review for prompts and input! Can't do it on my own!**

**-DML**


	2. Rain or Shine

**Disclaimer: I'm a poor college student. There's no way I could afford to buy and own **_**Eyeshield 21**_**. However, I can afford to buy and own EasyMac. And ramen. **

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I think, though, that I was a little unclear in my previous author's note: there aren't very many HiruMamo fics left that I **_**haven't read**_**! Hahaha. I'm such a total loser for these two.**

**Dedicated to: ALL my readers and reviewers, who have proved to me that this shipping is not dead! YAHA!**

**Enjoy!**

**You and Me**

**Chapter 2**

**Rain or Shine**

Mamori waited under the eaves of the Saikyoudai club house, her eyes trained on the figures, almost blurred into unrecognizable shadows, moving on the field. The players slogged through their drills, ignorant of the water pouring down from the heavens. She shook her head; what were they going to do if they all got sick?

Her concern, despite being extended to all members of the team, centered predominately on the gun-toting leader of the troops, whom see could see yelling something or another (probably a mix of insults and instructions, she surmised) at the players. In all the time she had spent with him, Mamori had only witnessed a sick Yoichi once.

Once had been enough. There's no way she was going to live through that hell again.

She shook her head. No, she had already taken measures against that terror. She had clean, dry towels and steaming hot cups of cocoa waiting in the locker room. As manager, she had a responsibility to take care of her team; as a girlfriend, she had a responsibility to take care of her stupid boyfriend; and as a confident, independent woman, she refused to fall down on her job!

Until the practice ended, however, all she could do was wait. Wait and watch the boys continue their training under the downpour.

Finally, Yoichi yelled a command, and the team began the sprint towards the clubhouse. Mamori smiled, holding the door for the shivering players as they ran inside to get warm. After the last of the cold boys thanked her, she turned to watch the lonely form on the field.

He stood in the rain, a pile of footballs at his feet. Mamori watched as, one by one, they soared from his hand, whistling as they disappeared into the deluge. Mamori watched as his breath left his lips in clouds, and she watched as the rain poured into his blazing eyes.

The young woman leaned against the closed door, stuffing her hands in her jacket. If she had to choose one thing she loved most about Yoichi, Mamori mused, it would be his eyes: his eyes that burned with spirit when he won; his eyes that froze his enemies in their tracks; his eyes that looked upon her so tenderly. Slowly, she moved out from under the coverings.

He continued to throw, ball after ball, until one slipped from his cold and wet hand, falling still on the flooded grass. He closed his emerald eyes, lifting his face to the sky as it fell upon him, around him.

A hand found his. He opened his eyes. She smiled at him before pressing something into his hand and stepping away.

He gripped the retrieved football. He gazed at her, standing firmly beside him in the downpour, and he smirked.

He knew she would always stand there. She knew it, too.

**

* * *

**

**Don't forget to send me some prompts! Anyway, some responses to some reviewers:**

_**Kami**_**: Thank you for your review! I love it when reviewers give more insight than "WRITE MOR PLZ." I'll try searching LJ for more HiruMamo :) On the "fucking" detail, the way I see it is that because they have been together for so long, Mamori understands it as almost a term of endearment from Hiruma, not as an insult. Also, it's in his character to be a little off-putting at all times, so he acts like that even in a softer moment. **

_**Cherry Tiger**_**: First off, I want to thank you so much for reading and reviewing my fanfiction! I've read (and loved) several of yours, so I was so excited when I saw your review. I know fanfics are slower for **_**Eyeshield 21**_** now that the series is over, but I still hope that others will continue writing for it! I'll be sure not to let your expectations down, either!**


	3. Beds

**Disclaimer: I'd own it if I had Hiruma's little black book. Alas, I do not, so **_**Eyeshield 21**_** remains safe from the clutches of a madwoman for the time being. **

**A/N: Thank you to all of you who have read, review, alerted, or favorited this story! It truly makes me want to continue to write it, despite the fact that it'll take away from my study time. So, without further ado, enjoy your Thanksgiving Break fanfiction!**

**Dedicated to: All my reviewers. Thank you for your input, and please remember to give me some prompts! I am taking requests!**

**Enjoy!**

**You and Me**

**Chapter 3**

**Beds**

Mamori cleared her throat. "Youichi?"

"What?" His reply was slightly muffled by the fabric in his face.

"…What are you doing in my bed?" she really was too tired for this. It seemed as if in the past week all the professors were conspiring against the students by trying to cram all their tests and papers into one week.

Hiruma pulled the pillow off of his head, green eyes staring intensely at the girl standing before him. "I think it's pretty obvious what I'm doing, Fucking Mamori. I'm laying down." He placed the pillow back over his face and heaved a bored sigh.

She frowned. "You know that's not what I meant, Youichi."

"…"

"Well, then, let's go through the list, shall we?"

"Hm," the reply was once again muffled.

"Are you naked?"

"No."

"Then you're not seducing me." She smiled a little. "Are you hacking up a lung?"

"No."

"Then I guess you're not sick." The brunette crossed the room to the edge of the bed. "Are your eyes closed?"

"No."

"Not sleeping," she murmured. "Are you completely sprawled over my comforter to prevent me from climbing in when I have a seven page paper due tomorrow morning that I have yet to finish?"

"…Yes."

"Well, then, I guess we have a winner." She giggled, leaning over and removing the pillow. She pressed a feather-light kiss to her beau's lips. "I love you, Youichi."

He whispered against her mouth. "Yeah, yeah, you too. Now, hurry up and finish it already, I'm fucking starving, and we need to go over some plays." He placed the pillow behind his head and pulled out his laptop from his bag.

Mamori laughed before pulling away to sit at her desk. She stretched; she was hungry, too.

Besides, maybe if she hurried, the first item on the list wouldn't be so farfetched after all.

**

* * *

Please give me some requests!**

**-DML**


	4. Dog's Day

**Disclaimer: Not mine! I'm compiling my Christmas list, though…**

**A/N: And the prompts come pouring in! Yay! You have no idea how happy this makes me! I hope all of y'all in the U.S. are had a good Thanksgiving and all my international readers are having a good day in general. Thanks to all of y'all who have kept up with me!**

**Dedicated to: Bar-Ohki, who gave me the prompt for this chapter. Thank you so much! I hope it's all you were thinking of. **

**Enjoy!**

**You and Me**

**Chapter 4**

**Dog's Day**

The woman is here again, today. My man pretends that he doesn't care that she's here, but I know that he does. His eyes aren't as focused on his work as they were before she walked in, and he doesn't give me as much attention.

Almost as if she was more important than me.

…But that would be ridiculous. I know that, after football, I am the first thing on my man's mind. I like the woman, anyways. She brings me treats.

I like treats. Especially the leftover steak bones. She brings a lot of steak bones.

She also scratches in _that_ spot: behind the ear and down a little bit, where I can't seem to get scratched enough.

It's my best scratching spot. She scratches it really hard, too.

My favorite thing, though, that that woman does is _like_ me.

She actually likes me.

Not in the fake, _oh, what I cute dog! _kind of way. She knows I'm not cute. In fact, I strike fear into the little men of the pack my man is alpha of.

She's not afraid of me. She will sit on the bench and scratch my special spot and give me a treat. And she calls me _good boy._

Not even my man calls me that. But my man cares about me, and he cares about her almost as much as he cares about me, so, I guess…

"Hey, Cerberus! Come here, you fearsome devil. I've got something for you!"

…I guess that makes _the_ woman _my_ woman, too.

**

* * *

**

HiruMamo from Cerberus' point of view. It's short, but I hope I didn't disappoint! I'll work hard on the other prompts that have been sent in, but keep them coming!


	5. Down with the Sickness

**Disclaimer: Sadly, did not receive it for Christmas. Alas, there is always my birthday in a few months! But for now, **_**Eyeshield 21**_** continues to elude me…**

**A/N: Hey! Sorry for the gap in updates. Some crazy stuff was happening, and it was a question as to whether or not I would even be able to come to school this semester. But everything's worked out, and here I am! Hope that y'all enjoy this chapter as much as you have enjoyed the last ones. **

**Please continue to give me prompts! I can't wait to see what your little minds contrive!**

**Dedicated to: DaiKuro-chan and Mitama134666, both of whom gave me the prompts that I combined for this chapter. I hope y'all enjoy what I've written, and thank you for such awesome ideas that seemed to go hand-in-hand!**

**Enjoy!**

**You and Me**

**Chapter 5**

**Down with the Sickness**

"Seriously, Yoichi," Mamori sighed as she replaced a dry washcloth with a wet one, "when you're like this, I honestly don't know what to do with you!"

Hiruma scowled, but his flushed cheeks weakened the normally scalding expression into an angry pout. "Fucking Mamori, either stop complaining or get the fuck out of my apartment. I didn't want you here, anyway."

She frowned. "Well, I'm here whether you like it or not. I cant say I was surprised though. I knew you'd catch a cold after that last game! I wanted you to dry off right away, but no!" She rolled her eyes. "You had to have the team talk first."

"How'd you even find out, fucking girlfriend?" Hiruma grumbled, but the brunette heard.

"Cerberus. He pawed at my door until I opened it, and I knew something was up. Such a good dog!"

Hiruma looked over at the "good dog" that posed by the bed, appearing as if he had just won the American Bronze Star Medal for saving his owner. Yoichi sneered, but refrained from speaking. If the dog thought he had done good by bringing his owner's meddling girlfriend to help, then so be it.

He wasn't going to get any steak bones for the next month.

Hiruma returned his gaze to Mamori, who he just noticed had been talking the entire time. Was he really so sick that he couldn't notice the woman prattling on about some thing or another when she was sitting right next to him?

Yes, he answered himself as he watch her figure come in and out of focus. Yes, he was.

Oh! She's kissing his head now. What was he, five?

Where's she going? Her kisses weren't that bad, really…

Where's she…

Zzzzzzzzz…

* * *

Mamori noticed Hiruma space out halfway through her explanation of the day and smiled. Really, all he needed at that moment was rest, and he wouldn't be getting it with her talking to him.

"I'll put something on the stove for you, Yoichi. Get some rest," she murmured, gently kissing his head. He looked confused, but drowsiness overcame confusion, and, by the time she had reached the door, her boyfriend was out like a light. Quietly, she called for Cerberus and shut the door separating his bedroom from the rest of the apartment.

_Compared to the last time he was sick, this is a cakewalk_, Mamori thought to herself. She turned on the stove and prepared to make porridge. Cerberus curled up next to her feet as she worked. As she gently stirred the food in the port, she remembered back to the quarterback's encounter with the flu and winced. It wasn't often that Yoichi's ironclad immune system failed, but, when it did, the resulting few days were hellish.

Whining, griping, yelling, and flat-out bitchiness was dished out to Mamori for days. They hadn't been going out at the time (if they had been, Mamori decided, there would have been blood on the walls), but the brunette took it all in stride. However, just as her saintly patience was about to break, Yoichi showed up at her door, healthy as a horse, with a box of creampuffs. He left without a word, but Mamori assumed the pastries to be either an apology or a thanks from the proud quarterback.

She savored each one.

They started going out a month later.

This time, the quiet, pitiable Yoichi was a nice relief. Mamori attributed the behavior to a crippling fever (one she would not wish on anybody, especially her boyfriend, but one she was nonetheless grateful for) in combination with aches and hacking coughs. As far as she knew, half the team was out with this virus, as well as the majority of the Saikyoudai

student body.

She looked back to the closed door and smiled softly. She would make sure he was well soon.

* * *

Two days later, she awoke with a kiss and a box of freshly baked creampuffs.

"You're welcome," she whispered before being silenced by another kiss.

**

* * *

**

**For those of you who are not savvy, the U.S. Government issues the Bronze Star Medal is awarded for "heroic or meritorious achievement or service." Thank you, Wikipedia! You make my life so much easier…**

**-DML**


	6. Kidnapping is a Matter of Perspective

**Disclaimer: I would if I could, but I can't, so I won't. **

**A/N: Hey! Sorry for going AWOL on ya! This summer I planned to write a lot and please y'all with my multiple updates, but my younger brother stepped on my laptop and made it so that I was unable to use the keyboard. (Thanks, Cam!)**

**I did, however, write some chapters the good-ol' fashioned way… pen and paper! And now that I once again have my computer serviceable, (HUZZAH!) I give to you… UPDATES!**

**Dedicated to: an anonymous review, aptly named "Prompt!" Thank you so much for helping me continue this series!  
**

**Enjoy!**

**You and Me**

**Chapter 6**

**Kidnapping is Just a Matter of Perspective**

Mamori loved Christmas. It gave her the chance to show those around her just how much she cared. Now, she knew that, in Japan, it was more of a couples' holiday than anything else, but she _was_ a quarter American. Family tradition always dictated that it was a holiday celebration for the Anezaki family, which was why she was determined to treat it as such.

Well, that and the fact that her psychopathic, football obsessed, demon of a boyfriend did not ask her out. (Seriously? After seven months, you would think he would take the initiative for once!)

"Mamori, could you pass the cider, please?" her mother's voice broke through her thoughts, and she smiled gently.

"Of course! Just a second." Mamori stood and found the kettle, passing it gingerly to the elder woman, who grinned gratefully.

"Thank you, honey. It really is so nice for you to be home for school break!"

The brunette laughed. "Honestly, Mom, that is probably the tenth time you've told me that this week alone!" she exclaimed as she settled back into the plush sofa.

Anezaki-san pouted, blowing a bit on her hot beverage. "That doesn't make it any less true! I love having my little girl home with me," she hugged her only child to her, "but it also doesn't mean that you have to spend Christmas here with me. I'm sure some of your friends would love to spend the evening with you!"

Mamori gasped and pulled away. "Mom! That's nonsense! OF COURSE I'll spend it with you!"

Anezaki sighed. What a stubborn, exasperating daughter she had raised! "Well, if something comes up, promise me you'll go have fun!"

"Mom-"

"_Promise_ me!" The woman demanded sternly. A mother-daughter stare-down commenced, ending only when Mamori sighed, relenting. Her mother smirked.

"Alright."

"Say it!"

"I promise," Mamori rolled her eyes. It was well into the night; there was no way anything would come up so late…

"Splendid!" Anezaki-san clapped her hands with an air of finality, reaching to the table beside her to grab the house phone. She rapidly punched in a sequence of numbers. Mamori raised an eyebrow.

"Mom, who are you call-"

"Operation is 'go,' Commander!" her mother reported into the receiver.

"…What?"

The front door burst open, a cackling figure silhouetted in the threshold. Mamori's jaw dropped. Before her stood her psychopathic, football obsessed, demon of a boyfriend regaled in a well-tailored Santa suit, completed with a hat and boots.

"Come on, Manager! You heard your mother!" He cackled, breaking her from her astonished daze.

Mamori turned a bright crimson as she realized she had been tricked. "Mom! What's going on here?"

Anezaki-san smiled serenely as she took a sip of cider. "Oh, can't you tell? You're being kidnapped!"

The daughter jumped to her feet in alarm. "If I'm being kidnapped, why are you so chipper about it?"

Hiruma answered for the woman. "She's an accomplice, Manager! Now get your coat, or I'm going to steal you just as you are!" a mischievous glint shone in his eye, and the brunette did not doubt his words for a moment.

She yelped as she looked down at her current state of dress – a Christmas themed pair of pajama pants and a thin tank top – and hurried upstairs for a more weather- appropriate wardrobe. Soon she reemerged, glaring at her boyfriend. He raised a dark eyebrow in return.

"…You putting on boots, or am I going to have to carry you?"

The young woman did not even dignify him with a response as she laced up her snow boots. "Bye, Mom. I'll get you back for this."

"Have fun, you two!"

"I'll be back soon- what the hell, Yoichi?" she screamed as she was thrown over Hiruma Claus' shoulder as unceremoniously as he would heft a sack of potatoes.

"Kekekeke! Your mom told you I was kidnapping you, didn't she? Goodnight and good work, Cadet Anezaki-san," he called over his shoulder as he departed with his squirming package, somehow managing to close the door behind him.

The pair were still visible through the living room window as they continued to squabble while trying to make it down the front walk. The older Anezaki woman watched as her daughter and (she hoped) her future son-in-law bickered until the blonde dropped the young woman into a princess hold and kissed her full on the mouth.

"Ah," she sighed over her steaming cider, "young love!" The matriarch kissed her palm and blew it to the young couple finally leaving the yard. "Merry Christmas, my dears."

Anezaki-san loved Christmas. It gave her the chance to show those around her just how much she cared.

* * *

**Please continue to give me prompts! I can't do it without you!**

**-DML**


	7. Signing My Love Away

**Disclaimer: Still doesn't belong to me, which may be a blessing in disguise…**

**A/N: Here's another written by good ol' pen and paper this summer! I'll stay to space these out for y'all so I won't leave you hanging again… **

**For this one, I really wanted to focus on the more childish aspect of Hiruma's personality, because he does show it every once and a while. And while we all know he would never place a relationship **_**before**_** football, his relationship with Mamori may rest on the same tier. **

**Dedicated to: KSA Key-chan, whose extremely kind review rebooted my motivation and imagination engine! Thank you so much for your inspiring words, and I hope you continue to read and review **_**You and Me**_** from now on!**

**Enjoy!**

**You and Me**

**Chapter 7**

**Signing My Love Away**

Anezaki Mamori was never one who enjoyed large, public confessions. Whenever she happened to witness one taking place, she usually felt too embarrassed to watch it all the way through, and she always left before the poor fool was turned down.

Hiruma Yoichi, on the other hand, could never, _would_ never, pass up the opportunity to make a spectacle. When he wanted to announce something, he would do it in a fashion that was loud enough to be heard in the heart of New York City and flashy enough to be seen from the International Space Station. It was because of this that Mamori was so stunned by his covert displays of affection: a brushing of hands, smoldering glances, a palm at the small of her back whilst in the midst of a large crowd.

She merely surmised that he did not want any undesired media attention to befall her if caught with any PDA. Since becoming the starting quarterback at Saikyoudai as a freshman, international sports media had him under a spotlight as one of the most promising American football athletes in Japan, together with a certain fleet-footed runningback. To the tabloids and news stations, she was just his team manager and ever-present close friend; while she would normally relish the privacy, however, the brunette sometimes caught herself wishing the world knew just how _close_ they really were.

She really did not want to be selfish; with as public as his life now was, Yoichi probably preferred the private intimacy of their relationship.

So she never brought it up.

And since the blonde devil truly preferred the relationship they shared, it was not a surprise that he confessed to her the way he did.

No, it was the fact that he confessed to her at all that threw her for a completely unexpected loop.

"I love you."

Now, their relationship had never been built on words. They never had an actual exchange of confessions – like any natural thing, they just _were_.

The sun and the moon.

Peanut butter and jelly.

Sunny and Cher.

Mamori and Yoichi.

One moment they were quarterback and manager, the next, a couple. It was an easy transition, and not one that was totally unexpected by their close friends and teammates.

He had said the words as he left her apartment to prepare for that night's game. Mamori's stunned silence followed, and he left before she finished processing his words.

She never thought that he would have said those words first… or ever, but he just had. He had laid out his cards, no bluff, no ace up his sleeve. She fell into her armchair, releasing a shaking breath. She had been completely unprepared.

He had just pulled a trick play on her.

* * *

However, he was not pulling any such stunt at the game against Naradaigaku Bucks.

At the game, commentators and spectators alike were at a loss as to explain the lackluster performance of the usually dynamic quarterback. Mamori glanced up from her clipboard to the scoreboard.

Home – 17 Visitor – 43

Fourth quarter.

What was he doing?

Before the team lined up for the next play, she caught the blonde's attention with a flurry of hand motions.

_-What on Earth is going on? Are you hurt?_

Yoichi grinned, responding just as quickly.

_-Hurt? Why, yes. I feel like I've got a great hole in my chest…_

At the manager's panic-stricken expression, he grinned cruelly and continued.

…_because my fucking girlfriend doesn't love me!_

_-ARE YOU CRAZY?_

He laughed aloud at Mamori's enraged response.

_-Hell. Yes._

The play began. Advanced two yards. The signing continued.

_-That's not what I meant!_

_-Well, I'm too fucking distracted to play football, left wondering if I'm in a loveless relationship!_

_-You are being ridiculous!_

Second try, advanced three yards.

_-Yes, but you are being stubborn. But, fucking Manager, I'm sure that you'll find that there's a simple solution to this dire problem._

_-What? For heaven's sake, tell me so you can concentrate on the game!_

Third try, advanced one yard. Four needed until first down.

_-Stop distracting me, dammit_.

Mamori was frozen. Here? In front of this entire stadium, packed with fans and reporters alike? The line began to set up for the final try for first down.

"YOICHI!"

The quarterback looked up.

_-I love you, too!_

He threw a Hail Mary.

* * *

Home – 56 Visitor – 43

Final Score.

The Bucks looked as if they were about to cry as the rushed off to their locker room. What had happened? When had the switch been flipped?

What, for heaven's sake, incited the wrath of that demon quarterback?

As the Saikyoudai players came off the field, Mamori prepared to give her boyfriend the lecture of her life. Instead, she was silenced by his lips pressed against hers. And despite the uproar, despite the flashes of cameras around her, Anezaki Mamori admitted to herself, as her fingers twisted into his fair locks, that maybe, _just maybe_, these public confessions were not that bad after all.

"Hey, fucking Mamori."

"Yeah?"

"Move in with me."

"Alright."

* * *

**Don't forget that this fic lives off of the prompts given to me by y'all. This means no reviews, no chapters! So just click that button, folks!**

**-DML**


End file.
